fmafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Edward Elric
Edward Elric (エドワード・エルリック, Edowādo Erurikku) jest jednym z głównych bohaterów anime i mangi. Jest bratem Alphonsa i przyjacielem Winry oraz Państwowym Alchemikiem. Często mówią też na niego Ed. Wygląd thumb|left|191px|Ed w wyobrażeniach May Chang Na początku anime/mangi ma 15 lat. Ma blond włosy (związane w warkocz) i złote oczy. Jak na swój wiek jest niski. Edward nosi granatową podkoszulkę na szelkach, czarne spodnie i kamizelkę oraz buty na grubej podeszwie. Nakrywa się czerwonym płaszczem z kapturem, który ma znak alchemi na plecach. Zamiast prawej ręki i lewej nogi ma auto-mail. Nosi również białe rękawiczki by przykryć auto-mail. Kiedy Edward i Alphonse szukają Mei i jadą do Birggs Edward nosi cieplejszy płaszcz. Na kapturze jest biały puch ocieplacz. Winry wymienia Edwardowi auto-mail na zimowy, który nie jest ze stali. Nowy auto-mail Edwarda daje mu o wiele większą prędkość jednak jego wytrzymałość jest mniejsza. Kiedy Edward walczy z Pride (anime 2009 r.) pokrywa auto-mail węglem aby odbijać ataki cieni. Osobowość Chłopak jest niski jak na swój wiek, co często doprowadza go do szału. Jest bardzo wrażliwy na komentarze na ten temat. Na początku mangi pokazano, że jego wzrost wraz z antenką i wysokimi podeszwami w butach wynosi 165cm. Wszyscy mu powtarzają, że to przez to, że nie pije mleka - Edward nienawidzi tej "białej lury wyciskanej z krowy". Jego życiową zasadą jest zasada równej wymiany. Mimo niedojrzałości oraz skłonności do złości i agresji jest silny, zdecydowany i niezależny. Edward nie zabija ludzi, co udowadnia wiele razy. Nienawidzi, gdy ktoś myli jego brata z nim i mówi, że to jego brat jest stalowym alchemikiem. Edward nie lubi gdy ktoś nazywa go kurduplem. Nienawidzi swojego ojca, ponieważ gdybył mały, zostawił go razem z bratem i matką. Wini go też za śmierć Trishy. Relacje Alphonse Elric - Ed bardzo kocha swojego brata i pragnie przywrócić jego ciało; est wściekły kiedy ktoś nazwie Ala, stalowym alchemikiem, a jego celem jest przywrócenie Al'owi dawną postać. Poświęcił swoją prawą rękę, aby odzyskać jego duszę. Natomiast aby przywrócić jego ciało poświęcił swoją alchemię. Winry Rockbell - Ed i Winry z pozoru są dzieciakami, które uwielbiają się kłócić. Winry w odcinku 23 (anime 2009 r.) mówi sama do siebie, że go kocha. Ed sam się do tego nie przyznaje, ale też ją kocha. Podczas wyznawania swoich uczuć Ed porównał to do tych słów: ,,Dam ci pół mojego życia, ale w zamian chcę połowę twojego" Winry na początku nie rozumie o co chodzi i mówi: ,,Zamiast połowy dam ci całe". Pod koniec ostatniego odcinka jest widać, że Ed ma obrączkę i razem z Winry trzymają dwoje dzieci. Historia Edward Elric urodził się w Resembool w 1899 roku. Jego rodzice to: Trisha Elric i Van Hohenheim. Ma brata Alphonse. Ich ojciec zostawił ich kiedy byli mali. Edward i Alphonse wychowywali się wraz z Winry. Kiedy ich mama umarła postanowili ją transmutować. Edward i Alphonse ćwiczyli pod okiem Izumi, kiedy stali się silnymi alchemikami zaczęli transmutacje. Edward w zasadzie wymiany (dać coś tak samo cennego co chce się odzyskać) stracił lewą nogę. A aby uratować Alphonse oddaje swoją prawą rękę i umieszcza dusze brata w zbroi, która była przy kręgu. Alphonse zaniósł brata do Winry i jej babci Pinako. Kiedy Edwarda odwiedza pułkownik Roy Mustang, Edward postanawia zostać Państwowym Alchemikiem i oddać ciało bratu. Winry i jej babcia tworzą auto-mail dla Edwarda. Podczas treningu z Alphonsem Edward odkrywa zdolność transmutacji bez kręgów. Edward pomyślnie zdaje egzamin na Państwowego Alchemika i ze względu na swój auto-mail dostaje tytuł: "Stalowego Alchemika". Po tym Edward i Alphonse palą swój dom by nie mieli po co wracać do przeszłości. Fabuła Manga i Anime 2003 Przeszłość i osobowość Eda jest zbliżona do wersji mangowej, ale jego postać poszła w nieco inną stronę. W serii bardziej rzuca się w oczy to, jak Ed cierpi po tym, co zrobił w przeszłości. Poświęcono mu w niej najwięcej uwagi, ale jego postać nie została w sumie bardzo rozwinięta. Na końcu zostaje zabity przez Envy'ego, ale Alphonse przywrócił go do życia mocą kamienia filozoficznego, w którego zamienił go Scar. Ed powróciwszy do życia poświęca się, żeby sprowadzić Ala z powrotem. W rezultacie ląduje po drugiej stronie Bramy. Zamieszkuje w Niemczech i wciąż szuka sposobu na powrót do Amestris. W końcu, razem z Alem zostają w świecie za Bramą. Manga i Anime 2009 Edward i Alphonse pojawiają się na dachu miasta. Edward ma schwytać byłego Państwowego Alchemika, Alchemika Lodu. Edward i Alphonse znajdują go w zaułku, Alchemik Lodu jest zdziwiony, że jego moc nic nie zrobiła Edwardowi w rękę, wtedy Edward zrzuca płaszcz i wszystko wiadome, były alchemik jest zdziwiony, że taki mały dzieciak ma tytuł Stalowego Alchemika i na dodatek transmutuje bez kręgów. Na początku Edward i Alphonse łapią go jednak on ucieka. Policjant dziękuje za pomoc Alphonse i myli go z Stalowym Alchemikiem co wkurza Edwarda. Edward i Alphonse pojawiają się w gabinecie Roya Mustanga, gdzie poznają Maesa Hughesa, a on postanawia zaprosić chłopców do swojego domu. Córka Maesa wyśmiewa Edwarda z jego wyglądu i gdyby nie Alphonse, Edward by się nie uspokoił. Alphonse pyta się Edwarda czy to co jedli na kolacje było smaczne na co ten odpowiada, że tak. Chłopcy dowiadują się, że Alchemik lodu zabił więcej ludzi i postanawiają go złapać w walce pomaga Major Armstrong- Silno-ręki Alchemik. W tym czasie Alchemik Lodu tworzy ogromny krąg, którego Edward i Alphonse muszą zniszczyć. Na początku bracia myślą, że Alchemik Lodu ma Kamień Filozoficzny, który może przywrócić m ciała. Niestety okazuje się, że Alchemik Lodu użył potężnej alchemii, a nie Kamienia Filozoficznego. Edward się wścieka kiedy Alchemik Lodu odkrywa prawdę o braciach. Chłopcy znajdują Alchemika Lodu pokonanego przez Kinga Bradleya. Następnego dnia chłopcy leżą w szpitalu i odwiedza ich Major Armstrong. Później Edward i Alphonse jadą do Lioru podczas podróży przypominają sobie historię transmutacji i dzieciństwo w Resembool. Edward i Alphonse przyjeżdżają do Liore by zbadać sprawę "niesamowitego" człowieka Cornello. Edward i Alphonse niechcąco niszczą radio pewnego człowieka. Edward mówi, że Alphonse zaraz to załatwi. Wścieka się ponownie kiedy jego brata nazywają Stalowym Alchemikiem. Edward i Alphonse spotykają później Rose, która zaprowadza go do Cornello. Ed pokonuje Cornello i dowiaduje się, że kamień, który miał to podróbka. Po powrocie odwiedzają Tuckera, państwowego alchemika, który stworzył Chimerę mówiącą ludzkim głosem. Ed dowiaduje się, że Tucker poświęcił swoją żonę by stworzyć tą chimerę (zmienia żonę w chimerę). Kiedy Tucker zmienia córkę Ninę w chimerę, Ed omal go nie zabija. Ed i Al są załamani, gdy dowiadują się, że Scar zabił Tuckera, Ninę i Alexandra. Podczas pierwszego spotkania ze Scarem młodzi alchemicy nie mają szans i Ed postanawia się poświęcić dla brata. Ratuje ich pułkownik Roy Mustang i jego odział, jednak i on jest bezsilny. Całą sytuację opanowuje major Alex Louis Armstrong. Ed, Al i major podczas podróży do Resemboll spotykają doktora Tim Marcoh, Kryształowego Alchemika, który pracował nad kamieniem filozoficznym. Pan Marcoh na początku nie chcę wyjawić Ed'owi tajemnicy kamienia, ale potem daje mu kartkę z podanym miejscem ukrycia notatek doktora. Kiedy Ed i reszta wracają do Resemboll Winry jest na Eda wściekła za zniszczenia auto-mlaila. Winry zaczyna pracę nad auto-mailem. Ed odwiedza rodzinne strony. Kiedy Winry naprawia Edowi rękę i nogę, Ed odnawia brata. Ed, Al i Major Armstrong docierają na miejsce gdzie znajdują się notatki o kamieniu filozoficznym. Umiejętności W przeciwieństwie do zwykłych alchemików, Ed nie potrzebuje kręgów do przeprowadzania transmutacji, a to dzięki temu, że podczas próby transmutacji człowieka widział Prawdę. Ed zawsze wiedział, że to wyjątkowa cecha i był z tego zadowolony; kiedy okazało się, że jego brat też tak potrafi, przeżył krótkie załamanie nerwowe. Mimo to jego wiedza na temat alchemii przerasta wiedzę Ala; potrafił nawet transmutować własne ciało i zamknąć śmiertelną ranę, korzystając z własnej energii życiowej. Poza wyjątkowymi umiejętnościami w posługiwaniu się alchemią, Ed potrafi również świetnie walczyć wręcz, co jest rezultatem treningu u Izumi Curtis. Mimo to póki co udało mu się tylko raz wygrać bójkę z bratem, i to dość nieuczciwym sposobem. Filmy Fullmetal Alchemist Conqueror of Shamballa thumb|142px|Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror Szambali Dwa lata minęło od momentu kiedy Edward zamieszkał w Monachium, Niemczech. Mieszka razem z Hohenhaimem, który wyposażył go w lepsze automail. Ciekawostki *Edward jest nazywany Stalowym Alchemikiem, tylko dlatego, bo ma ramię i nogę z metalu. *Edward jest najmłodszym Państwowym Alchemikiem. *Możliwe, że jego auto-mail zimowy jest zrobiony z włókna węgla, ponieważ w odcinku 38 w anime w 2009 r. mówi do Scara: ,,Ta ręka nie jest już ze Stali". *Edward i Winry nie mają teściów. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Alchemicy Kategoria:Artykuł do rozbudowania Kategoria:Państwowy Alchemik